Nicht ganz normale Sommerferien
by disturbed paranoid angel
Summary: Sommerferien im Grimmauldplatz 12. Alle sind anwesend und dadurch ist es ein wenig chaotisch. Lupin und Tonks sind ein Paar, aber niemand weiß es. Meine erste Fanfiction.


**Disclaimer: ** Alle hier genannten Orte und Personen gehören J.K. Rowling, nichts gehört mir

oder entstammt meiner Fantasie.

**Pairings: **Lupin/Tonks

Meine erste Fanfiktion von daher würde ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen.

Ganz großen dank an Nora und Jojo die mich die ganze Zeit über unterstützt haben mit meinen Geschichten. Ganz großen Dank, ihr Süßen.

Nicht ganz normale Sommerferien

1.

Sie lagen gemeinsam in seinem Bett, es war kurz nach 7 Uhr, eigentlich sollte sie jetzt in ihr eigenes Bett gehen, das wusste sie, aber es fühlte sich einfach so gut an neben ihm zuliegen. Aber schließlich schaffte sie es sich aufzurappeln, denn noch sollte niemand von ihrer Beziehung erfahren, sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie schlich sich also in ihr Zimmer und legte sich in ihr Bett, seit gut 3 Monaten waren die beiden nun ein Paar. Heute sollten die restlichen Weasleys im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 ankommen, Fred und George und auch Bill und Fleur, die anderen waren seit gut einer Woche hier, um die Sommerferien hier zu verbringen , genau wie Tonks und seit gut einer Woche schlich Tonks sich jeden morgen aus Lupin' s Schlafzimmer. Gegen 8 Uhr hörte sie Molly von unten rufen, dass das Frühstück fertig sei, schlaftrunken machte sie sich also auf den weg nach unten. In der Küche angekommen sah sie Harry, der Ginny gegenüber saß, Arthur Weasley, der wie jeden morgen den Tagesprophet las und ab und zu aus seiner Tasse einige Schlücke Kaffee nahm, und auch Ron und Hermine waren schon da, die sich wie so oft kabbelten. Molly stand am Herd und bereitete das Frühstück vor, Sirius versuchte unterdessen das Bild seiner Mutter zu beruhigen, die wieder hysterisch im Eingangsbereich des Hauses schrie. Tonks grüßte alle freundlich und nahm sich eine Tasse mit heißem Kaffee, in dem Moment erschienen die Zwillinge im Karmin sie waren mittels des Flohpulvers direkt von ihrem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse in den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 gereist.

Fred:„ Guten Morgen ..."

George:„...alle zusammen"

„ Morgen," erwiderten die anderen.

„Na, wie läuft das Geschäft" erkundigte sich Harry.

„Bestens, vor allem da grade da alte Schuljahr beendet wurde interessieren sich viele für unsere Produkte um schon einmal für das neue Schuljahr zu suchen, außerdem haben wir beschlossen Zonko's Scherzartikelladen in Hogsmeade zu übernehmen, wir stehen auch schon in Verhandlungen," erklärte Fred ihm bereit willig.

Die ganze Küche staunte nicht schlecht über diese Neuigkeit, alle wussten das der Laden der Zwillinge gut ging aber gleich so gut das war beeindruckend. In dem Moment tauchte auch Lupin in der Küche auf, griff sich eine Tasse Kaffee und ließ sich von Fred und George berichten, was es neues in der Winkelgasse gab. Während sich alle anderen ihrem Frühstück zu wandten.

Und so nahm alles seinen geregelten Gang Tonks durcharbeitete einige Unterlagen für ihre Abteilung, Fred und George erzählten Ron, was sie alles neues in ihrem Sortiment einzuführen gedachten, während sie von Hermine mit einem abschätzendem Blich bedacht wurden, wenn sie nicht grade in ihre Lektüre sah. Harry und Ginny gaben sich einer Partie Zaubererschach hin, während Mrs. Weasley das Haus aufräumte ,Mr. Weasley bei einer Besprechung war und Lupin mit einigen Aufzeichnungen beschäftigt war. Gegen Mittag trafen, dann Bill und Fleur ein. Sirius durchstöberte einige Bücher und Mrs. Weasley hatte bereits einen großen Kuchen gebacken der für alle reichen sollte. Am Abend saßen dann alle gut gelaunt in der Küche, aßen und tranken. Während Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermine und die Zwillinge mit Butterbier vor sich an einem Tischende saßen, saßen Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Bill und Fleur mit Wein am anderen Tischende. Das Gespräch der Jugendlichen drehte sich vor allem um die neue Quidditchsaison, neue Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse oder den neuen Rennbesen, während sich das Gespräch der Erwachsenen vor allem um die Aktiengeschäfte, das Zaubereiministerium drehte, aber nachdem die 3 Flasche Wein geöffnet wurde begannen sie über die unmöglichsten Sachen zu lachen, die 6 Jugendlichen begaben sich gegen 11 Uhr nach oben, die Küche glich schon leicht einem Schlachtfeld, überall stapelten sich Teller, Gläser leere Wein- und Likörflaschen , Als schließlich auch die Erwachsenen sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer bewegten, konnte Mrs. Weasley, sie hatte sich besonders an dem Likör zuschaffen gemacht und hatte gegen Ende des Abends schon einige Lieder zum besten gegeben, kaum noch ein Wort sprechen geschweige denn einen Reinigungszauber und so musste die Küche warten, sehr zum Missfallen von Molly die es zwar versucht hatte aber nur einen Teller in die Luft befördert hatte, Tonks und Lupin, die als letzte nach oben gingen kamen erst gegen 2 Uhr in Lupin' s Zimmer.

2.

Sie waren beide leicht angetrunken, aber noch genug bei Verstand um zu wissen was sie wollten. Sie versperrten die Tür und begannen sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen und zogen sich nach und nach aus was sich als schwieriger erwies als es sich anhört, den keiner der beiden wollte vom anderen ablassen. Als die beiden schließlich erschöpft neben einander einschliefen, dachte keiner der beiden daran, dass sie nicht an die Verhütung gedacht hatten. Sie erwachte früher als sonst und stupste ihn an, aber es hatte den Anschein das er noch schlief. „ ich liebe dich," flüsterte Tonks dicht an seinem Ohr „ und ich liebe dich auch." Er war also doch wach. Seufzend richtete sie sich auf und begann die Sachen die sie am vorherigen Abend anhatte zusammen zu suchen, überall im Zimmer lagen sie verstreut , ihr T-Shirt lag dicht bei der Tür, ihre Jeans auf halbem Weg zwischen Tür und Bett, ihre Schuhe fand sie unter dem Bett, ihre Unterhose lag neben dem Bett, aber ihren BH konnte sie nirgends finden, sie wollte sich schon auf den Weg zur Tür machen, als Remus sie plötzlich am Arm fest hielt.

„Ich will nicht das du gehst," flüsterte er. „ Ich will es ja auch nicht, aber wir wollen doch nicht, dass die anderen es raus kriegen, oder?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber es fällt mir jedes mal schwer dich gehen zu lassen." „Trotzdem muss ich jetzt gehen." Damit küsste sie ihn kurz auf den mund zog sich an und ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Sie zog sich frische Sachen an und ging ins Ministerium. Bis auf Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge, die sich aber in der Bibliothek auf hielten war nur noch Molly da, die sich aber an die Hausarbeit machte. Sie wollte als erstes mit den Schlafzimmern beginnen und deswegen machte sie sich auf den Weg ins obere Stockwerk. Sie begann mit dem Zimmer der Zwillinge und wie zu erwarten fand sie ein furchtbares Chaos vor. Das Zimmer der Mädchen war ordentlich, selbst Hermines Bücher waren ordentlich auf dem Nachttisch aufgereiht, das Zimmer von Harry und Ron sah nicht besser als das der Zwillinge aus, überall lagen Umhänge, Bücher, Pergamente und Federn herum. Im Zimmer von Bill und Fleur musste sie nichts tun, da ihre Schwiegertochter alles sehr sauber hielt. In das Zimmer von Sirius, aber wagte sie sich nicht da Seidenschnabel dort drin grade einen Sack Toter Ratten verspeiste. In Tonks Zimmer fand sie Umhänge, Jeans, T-Shirts und 2 Parfümflaschen auf dem Boden und auf dem Tisch. In Remus Zimmer lagen die verschiedensten Fachbücher in der Gegend, aber seine Umhänge lagen alle fein säuberlich über einer Stuhllehne, als sie sich grade bücken wollte um ein Buch aufzuheben, sah sie in der Zimmerpflanze, die in der Ecke des Zimmers steht, einen türkisen BH hängen. Verwundert hob sie ihn auf und nahm ihn mit der restlichen Wäsche mit. Wem konnte nur dieser BH gehören?

3.

Es waren gut 5Wochen vergangen und Molly dachte schon gar nicht mehr an den BH. Fred und Georg durch forsteten grade, das Badezimmer um in Rons Shampoo Schneckenextrakt zu füllen, als Sirius auf einmal hinter ihnen auftauchte kann.

„Kann man euch zweien irgendwie helfen?" fragte er, am Türrahmen lehnend.

„Wenn du weißt wo Rons Shampoo ist, wäre uns schon genug geholfen." Antwortete ihm George.

„Lasst mich mal sehen. Also hier hätten wir ein Rosenshampoo." Und schon fing Sirius an zu suchen.

„Ginny", antworteten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

„So dann hätten wir hier Flohshampoo,... oh ähm ja." Hastig lies er das Shampoo hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden. Die Zwillinge sahen ihn mit einem belustigten Blick an.

„Hä, wenn ihr nur als Hund vor die Tür könntet ging es euch nicht anders." Sagte er beleidigt.

„Ist ja schon gut es tut uns Leid, such bitte weiter."

„Dann hier Antischuppenshampoo."

„Harry", auch in diesem Punkt waren sich die Zwillinge einig.

„Glanz und Seidenshampoo"

„Das ist von uns", meinten die beiden betreten.

„Ah OK, gut dann hier Colorpflegeshampoo für Strapaziertes Haar, das müsste von Tonks sein ." Er suchte weiter und zog eine kleine Schachtel aus dem Schrank.

„ So und hier, eine... eine Packung Pillen." Sirius schaute noch einmal auf die Packung um sicher zu gehen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel er hielt eine Packung Antibabypillen in der Hand. Die drei schauten sich an.

Sirius war der erste der seine Stimme wieder fand: „ Von wem könnten die denn sein? Hermine?"

„Also ich weiß das sie mit Ron zusammen ist, aber ob sie schon so weit gegangen sind. Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ron hat immerhin 6 Jahre gebraucht um mit ihr zusammen zukommen und ob sie jetzt schon so weit gehen." Stellte Fred fest.

„Was ist mit Fleur", wollte Georg wissen.

„So weit ich weiß kann die Packung nicht von ihr sein ich weiß dass sie und Bill sich Kinder wünschen und zwar so schnell wie möglich." Erklärte Sirius.

„Bleiben noch 2. Da wäre zum einen Tonks, wo bei ich nicht wüsste das sie einen Freund hat und da wäre dann noch Ginny."

„Ginny?", kam es von den Zwillingen wie aus einem Mund.

„Nun beruhigt euch doch, es sind ja alles nur Vermutungen." Versuchte Sirius die beiden zu beruhigen.

„Was sind alles nur Vermutungen..." das war Ginny, die in der Tür auftauchte.

„Wir,...wir haben eine Packung Antibabypillen gefunden." stotterten Fred und George.

„Glaubt ihr etwa das die von mir sind."

„Nun ja, man kann ja nie wissen."

„ Also gut, ich versichere euch das die nicht von mir sind."

Sie ließen von Ginny ab diese begab sich in ihr Zimmer, wo sie alles Hermine erzählte.

„Und sie haben wirklich geglaubt, dass die Pillen von dir wären." Fragte Hermine.

„Ja, aber wen sie nicht von uns sind von wem sind sie dann?"

In diesem Moment kam Lupin an der offenen Tür vorbei und blieb abrupt stehen. Was hatte er da grade von einem Antibabypillen gehört. Konnten sie die Pillen von Tonks gefunden haben?. Er rannte den Gang entlang und lief Sirius über den Weg.

„Hast du Tonks gesehen ich muss sie unbedingt finden?" er redete so schnell auf Sirius ein das dieser Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen.

„Ja, ja ich glaube sie ist im Wohnzimmer. Warum?"

„Das erzähl ich dir später!" rief Lupin ihm noch über die Schulter zu.

Er rannte Richtung Wohnzimmer und saß Tonks auf der Couch sitzen, er lief auf sie zu nahm sie bei der Hand zog sie hoch.

„Sirius und die Zwillinge haben...haben deine

Antibabypillen gefunden." Er sah mit an wie Tonks vor ihm immer blasser wurde.

„Oh Gott wissen sie...ich meine wissen sie von wem sie sind."

„Nein, nein ich denke nicht." Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie leicht. Sie zogen sich in Lupin' s Schlafzimmer zurück, obwohl es grade mal 6 Uhr war.

4.

Gegen 8 Uhr rief Molly alle zum Essen zusammen, nur Lupin und Tonks waren nirgends zufinden und deswegen ging sie nach oben um in den Zimmern nach den beiden zu suchen, da Sirius noch oben war bat sie ihn ihr zu helfen. Sie selber schaute in Tonks Zimmer aber dort war niemand, Sirius öffnete die Tür zu Lupin' s Zimmer, er schaute ins Zimmer und sah in dem Bett eine Erhebung, er schaltete das Licht ein und staunte nicht schlecht, über dass was er sah.

Überall im Zimmer lagen Kleidungsstücke herum und im Bett lag ein schlafender Remus, mit zerzausten Haaren, der eine schlafende Tonks im Arm hielt deren Haare nicht minder zerzaust aussahen. Keiner der beiden hatte etwas an so weit Sirius sehen konnte, in dem Moment hörte er ein tiefes Luftholen direkt hinter sich, dicht gefolgt von einem „Bei Merlin". Tonks und Lupin erwachten und schauten Molly und Sirius entgeistert an. Tonks griff nach der Bettdecke und zog sie hoch, sie war puterrot angelaufen. Lupin hielt das Bettlacken über Tonks Brust, während sie nach ihrem T-Shirt fischte. Sirius und Molly standen immer noch völlig perplex in der Tür.

„Hättet ihr zwei freundlicher weise die Güte die Tür zu schließen und draußen zu warten." Fragte Tonks.

„Ja, ja...ja natürlich Schätzchen" antwortete Molly und zog die Tür zu. Sie wechselte einen ungläubigen Blick mit Sirius. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen Tonks und Lupin aus dem Zimmer.

„ Sagt mal wie lang geht das mit euch zwei denn schon?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„ Fast...fast 4 Monate" gestand Tonks, die sich leicht an Remus lehnte.

Sirius sah die beiden ungläubig an.

„Seit 4 Monaten und ich habe nichts gemerkt obwohl wir die ganze Zeit unter dem selben Dach gewohnt haben." Sirius war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Nun mach dir nichts draus wir waren immer darauf bedacht das niemand es raus findet bis wir bereit waren es euch selbst zu sagen." Informierte Remus ihn, er stand nun vor Tonks.

Plötzlich viel Molly ein das sie erst vor wenigen Tagen einen Schwangerschaftstest im bad gefunden hatte zu erst hatte sie an Fleur und Bill gedacht, doch das hatte sich schnell als falsch heraus gestellt. Konnte...Nein, sollte es möglich sein das dieser Test von Tonks stammte.

„Oh Gott, ist... ist dieser Schwangerschaftstest, den ich... den ich gefunden habe etwa von...von dir."

Molly hatte nicht bemerkt wie Tonks hinter Lupin mit den Armen gewedelt hatte, um ihr zu bedeuten still zu sein. Lupin hatte sich in dem Moment wo Molly das Wort Schwangerschaftstest erwähnt hatte zu Tonks umgedreht und schaute sie nun mit großen Augen an.

„ Schwangersch... **!SCHWANGERSCHAFTSTEST!**"

Er sah Tonks entgeistert an, ihre Wangen färbten sich rot und sie senkte den Kopf. Sirius der immer noch mit offenem Mund da stand beobachtete die beiden genau. Als Tonks nun den Kopf wieder hob lief ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter.

„So...so solltest du es eigentlich nicht erfahren", schluchzte sie und rannte den Gang, in ihr Zimmer, entlang und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, sie lies sich schluchzend aufs Bett fallen so wollte sie nicht das er es erfährt. Lupin drehte sich unterdessen zu den beiden anderen um die immer noch mit ihm im Flur standen.

„Ich... ich werde also Vater!" er sah die beiden anderen an. „ OH, mein Gott, ich werde Vater!" rief er jubelnd und eilte zu Tonks Zimmer, er öffnete die Tür eilte zu Tonks, die auf dem Bett lag und zog sie in seine Arme. Er bedeckte ihr ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen.

„Du...du freust dich also über das Baby?"

„Oh, Tonks natürlich wie könnte ich mich nicht über ein Kind mit dir freuen."

Die beiden hatten nicht mitbekommen wie nach und nach alle Anwesenden des Hauses, das Flurgespräch mitbekommen hatten. Diese staunten nicht schlecht über das mitangehörte. Nachdem Tonks und Lupin wieder aus dem Zimmer kamen wurde eifrig gratuliert und beglückwünscht. Nach und nach ging jeder wieder seiner alltags Beschäftigung nach und der Umstand das Tonks und Lupin ein Paar waren, war in den Alltag mit eingegangen.

5.

3 Monate später.

Tonks lief aufgeregt hin und her. In nur noch wenigen Minuten würde sie Remus Lupin heiraten. Ginny und Hermine versuchten alles um sie zu beruhigen, aber nichts half. Tonks trug ein langes cremefarbenes Hochzeitskleid aus Satin das am Oberteil des Kleides mit kleinen, feinen Stickereien und Perlen verziert war die sich noch bis in den ausfallenden Rock verteilten, das Kleid wurde von zwei Trägern gehalten, die sich im Rücken überkreuzten. Im Haar trug sie einen dünnen kurzen Schleier. Ihr rosa Haar hatte Hermine mit einem Glätteisen geglättet und das ansonsten in alle Richtungen stehende Haar, lag nun leicht am Kopf an. Außer ein paar Perlenohrringen und einem Kropfband, passend zum Brautkleid, trug sie keinen Schmuck. Der nun leicht gewölbte Bauch zeichnete sich leicht unter dem Brautkleid ab. Ginny reichte ihr ihre Handschuhe, es waren schlichte fingerlose Handschuhe, die mit einer Schlaufe über dem Mittelfinger getragen wurden. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und ihr Vater trat ein um sie an den Altar zu führen, sie nahm ihren Brautstrauß, weiße Callas und rote und weiße Rosen, ihr Vater reichte ihr seinen Arm den sie liebend gern ergriff. Als sie nun die Kapelle betraten wandten sich alle Augen ihr zu. Ihre Freunde, ihre Familie, die Ordensmitglieder, seine Freunde, seine Familie und er selbst, er stand vorne am Altar direkt neben Sirius. Als sie am Altar angekommen waren übergab ihr Vater ihre Hand an Remus, als er merkte, dass sie zitterte fuhr er beruhigend mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Die Zeremonie kam ihr ewig vor und endlich sprach der Priester die erlösenden Worte:

„Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen!"

Und das tat er.

Auf dem anschließendem fest wurde ausgelassen gefeiert und getanzt und selbst Professor McGonagall tanzte ausgelassen mit Sirius und Professor Dumbledore. Andromeda Tonks gab übereifrige Namensvorschläge für ihr Enkelkind ab, allesamt so außergewöhnlich wie der Name ihrer Tochter, worauf aber niemand einzugehen schien. Remus Eltern waren froh über das Glück ihres Sohnes. Und Tonks und Lupin tanzten bis in die Nacht hinein, ebenso Ron und Hermine und Ginny und Harry. Nachdem Fest machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Flitterwochen, diese wollten sie an der französischen Atlantic Küste verbringen, als sie an ihrem Besen angekommen waren bemerkten sie, dass sich irgendjemand den Spaß erlaubt hatte, an den Besen Blechdosen zu hängen. Und so machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in die Flitterwochen.

Epilog**Mcgonagall**.**Mcgonagall**.

Als Tonks wieder aufwachte saß Remus immer noch neben ihrem Bett. Vor wenigen Stunden war ihr erster Sohn geboren worden und Remus hatte ihn liebevoll in seine Arme genommen und ihr versichert wie sehr er sie liebe. Nun war sie erholt genug um Besuch zu empfangen. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sich die gesamte Familie Weasley plus Harry, Hermine und Sirius eingefunden und sprachen den frisch gebackenen Eltern ihre Glückwünsche aus.

-ENDE-


End file.
